


Traumas de infancia

by xKamiixChanx



Series: Cuervos de las navidades pasadas [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Nightmares, Past, Past Character Death, The Hale Family, The Hale Fire
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo necesitaban una cosa para retroceder el tiempo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traumas de infancia

Derek y Cora intentan parecer normales, como si no les pasara nada. Como si ver a Stiles prender y apagar un encendedor no les provocará nada. Lo intentan. Ambos se miran y saben lo que están pensando, saben muy bien lo que les está sucediendo, pero intentan actuar como si no les afectara ver aparecer y desaparecer el _fuego_.

— ¿Están bien? —les pregunta Scott, pero ellos dos no son capaces de responder.

Los recuerdos ya llegaron a sus mentes y es imposibles de sacarlos de donde que estén sus mentes. Derek recuerda estar en un entrenamiento de básquetbol, estar arreglando sus cosas para poder juntarse con Kate aunque sean unos minutos. Después de todo sus familias se odian y si alguien los viera juntos sería muy arriesgado. Estaba a punto de salir del colegio cuando ve a su hermana corriendo hacia él totalmente alterada.

 _—Derek tenemos que irnos, la casa se está incendiando —dice Laura y él se olvida de Kate y la sigue_.

Recuerda que cuando llegan es demasiado tarde toda la casa estaba quemada entera, que la única persona que se logró salvar era su tío Peter, pero que estaba en coma y nadie sabe si sobrevivirá. Recuerda la angustia cuando Laura le dice que fueron los cazadores, que lograron saber los puntos débiles de esa casa y todo su mundo se derrumbó al darse cuenta de la traición de Kate.

Cora recuerda a su madre y a su tío Peter, los únicos que estaban sobreviviendo hasta entonces, ayudándola a salir. Recuerda la angustia al saber que las posibilidades que tienen ellos de salir son nulas. Las últimas palabras que le dice su madre.

_—Cora sálvate y avisa a Derek y Laura. Te adoro, recuérdalo._

Se acuerda de su madre y Peter dándoles besos, algo impropio de su tío, diciéndole que la quieren y que ellos estarán siempre con ella. Recuerda cuando se tropieza sin querer cansada de correr y rompe a llorar por la pena que siente al ver como gran parte de su familia muere en ese incendio. El pánico y desesperación que siente al no poder encontrar a Derek, ni a Laura.

—Stiles para. —Le exige Lydia y el castaño deja de jugar con el encendedor y mira a Derek y Cora, ambos con la mirada pérdida y sabe que esta vez si ellos quieren arrancarle la garganta con los dientes se lo tiene bien merecidos.

Pasan alrededor de veinte minutos para que los hermanos Hale vuelva en sí y todos suspiran aliviados, al ver que se encuentran bien. Que esta vez los recuerdos no vinieron con crisis de pánicos y gritos por parte de Cora.

Fin.

 


End file.
